


Affected Exasperation

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b>6. Imagination<br/><b>Pairings/Characters: </b><i>Snape, </i>Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affected Exasperation

"A what?" Severus sighed. He so hated repeating himself.

"A Finxi," he growled. Spending time with the brat had not been his idea of a peaceful birthday.

"What is it?"

"A horcrux," he replied with a sardonic smirk.

"I got that, bastard," Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. There seemed to be less ire in his voice now.

"It is a toy Ravenclaw created for her son. It projects an image to act out a story you contrive."

"And this toy is a horcrux?"

"Ravenclaw invented Legilimency for this toy" Severus sneered.

"Oh," Harry breathed. "That makes sense, then."

Severus sighed.


End file.
